Nightmares and Dreamscapes: Collide
by Darkened Author
Summary: When Robin finds himslef alone with a drunken Slade and a teen from another dimension,where is the line between a battle and a slaughter?
1. Battle

Robin had never been alone from his team for this long in some time. It wasn't that it bothered him but it was who else was staying in the tower with him, it was some fourteen year old kid who had been accidentally transported into their dimension by a blip in Raven's powers.

Robin ran his strong fingers through his gelled hair, rubbing his hands together to rid them of the moisture that had collected from his hair. His dry skin soaked up the water gratefully.

The kid had refused to speak to Robin before the titans had left but now he would talk with robin when needed. He spent most of his time pent up in his room sitting there sullenly with his long hood draped far over his eyes. Robin had found a name tag on the kid but it only read, Darkened Master. Robin had taken up calling the kid Dark.

Behind Robin the doors to the common room hissed open. Robin turned to face the kid who was near a few inches taller than he. He had a certain confidence of motion and slid around rather than walked. The titans had been gone for near a month now and what seemed even stranger was that Dark knew near everything that had ever happened to them.

Robin by now had figured out a lot about Dark now and they shared a lot of moments talking about life. Dark had no problem fitting in to Jump city as he already knew so much about it. Robin thought it as somewhat eerie and decided that he had absorbed some of Raven's memories during the accident.

Dark stretched his fingers as he mulled into the room greeting Robin with a blank stare. The sun had just come up when a familiar voice cackled over the TV. screen. Dark span around a look of fear in his deep blue eyes. Robin caught Dark's gaze, realizing that Dark knew who it was and fully understood the man. Robin turned slowly. The lights cut out and the room went black save for the TV.

"_Robin, long have I left you alone, tonight you will learn pain," _a drunken voice hiccupped, _"my old apprentice. You escaped me so now, when all your petty friends are gone, I come for you!"_

Someone behind Robin threw a kick, Robin hit the wall unconscious, dark span around, his hair pushing his hood off.

_"Dark, you come next."_

Dark saw a shadow, flipped over the counter backwards and waited, waited, waited,

And waited

And waited.

That's when the pain began. A glint of Slade's mask was before Dark and then Dark and Robin were at his mercy.


	2. Slaughter

Robin's head began to pound the instant he opened his eyes. There was a brief shimmer by the counter and then a crunch, he heard Dark scream. Robin bit his tongue and stood up orienting himself as quickly as he could but defeating the purpose in the process. Slade stood up in the corner and swaggered slowly. Dark, who had been held up by the collar was dropped and his head hit the floor. Robin's head spun with the noise.

The pounding continued.

Robin saw the exit down a flight of stairs and started to make a made dash for it before realizing, Dark was a sitting duck. In two swift movements Robin hurled Dark down the stairs, praying to god that he didn't die in the process. Robin jumped after Dark and landed smoothly on the lowest floor and throwing the door open. Dark was dragged out onto the thick snow where Robin caught his breath. Robin rested his hands on his knees panting. He bent over and looked down at Dark. His hand had been torn off by some great force, and the skin and muscle hung limply by the severed wrist. Robin's eyes followed the trail of blood form Dark's arm, across the snow, and into the pitch black air of the tower and its open door, begging someone to walk inside and die.

Robin's ears perked up as a crash from within the tower smashed a window. Slade yelled out from above in an untranslatable slur. Slade was near the edge now when he slipped and fell from the ten stories up. Robin's eyes widened and Slade hit the snow with a deafening snap. Robin smelled the foul air.

The cold seared his lungs. Robin slowly and cautiously crept over to the buried body. The snow had covered it but left and outline of his figure. Robin brushed the snow away from Slade's torso. He reached for the hidden mask and when he brushed away the snow, a man with a white beard and crimson eyes looked back at him.

_"Hello Robin. I harder to kill than all that aren't I. What a pity,"_ He mumbled before sending Robin too his knees in pain. Robin doubled over, guarding his bruised ego and manhood.

Slade rose and kicked him around a few times before turning to Dark and tossing him his hand.

Robin groaned and spat blood from between his teeth. He bled and cried. He had failed again, he needed help. A continent away, Raven knew that, but she was in a self induced coma due to a flaw in her powers. Robin would have to live to fight another day.

Robin, mustering up all he could, stood to his feet and swung a foot into Slade's back; Slade hit the snow face first, and lay there.

Robin grabbed Dark and struggled to get to the garage, there getting into the first car he could. Cyborg had taken the T-car Robin would have to take whatever else was there. Shortly they took off. The car sped down the thruway, wreaking havoc in its wake, a desperate attempt to find his team.

It was at that point that Robin saw Slade in the rearview mirror. Robin cursed at Slade pulled a gun and blew out Robin's tires. The car swerved and flipped over leaving scattered debris everywhere. The car was totaled. Slade drove straight into the wreckage, both cars began to burn. Slade bled from the nose, bled from the mouth, bled from the head, and laughed.


	3. Burnout

Robin car tumbled down the highway uncontrollable. He was beginning to feel as drunk on pain as Slade was on misery and alcohol. Robin began to scramble from the wreckage as Dark awoke.

Slade's head was through his windshield and looked as if he wouldn't be getting up for good long time. Robin would have used his communicator for help but it had been smashed. Slade's long white hair, stained with blood, drifted in the wind.

Dark grabbed the car with his hand and heaved himself out. He wavered, shaking his head and blinking, the opening his eyes wide to focus. Robin stood by in the middle of two or three smoking cars. Dark assumed the carnage had ended and stepped one weary foot forward. Robin whipped around to face him and Dark pulled his sleeve down around his severed wrist. Robin looked round desperately for a means to get away before Slade began the pursuit again. Robin was thinking differently now. He was only in the now. Robin saw the first person behind the wheel of a car and moved toward them with an air of insanity. The man was young, maybe in his thirties but he gripped his steering wheel. Robin moved to the window of he car and leaned in. The man and Robin exchanged a few words and before long the man was hesitantly stepping out of the car. Dark saw the man shift around for something in his breast pocket. Dark moved forward to Robin and was about to get into the passenger seat when the man pulled a gun. Dark, seeing the reflection of the man behind him in the window, span around and stuck his only hand through the man's thick neck, blood gushing everywhere. Dark pulled his hand back, deciding whether to feel sadistic of horrified.

As the man fell down dead, Dark smiled looking at the body. He crawled into te car and looked at Robin who almost looked as if he approved of what had just been done. Dark laughed and Robin joined in as the sped off.


	4. Home For A While

The stolen car purred down the highway as Dark inspected his hands curiously, looking over the dried blood and throat matter. Robin would occasionally glance at the hand and shake his almots laughing due to how fast his world had been torn apart. Titan's Tower east was coming into view near the horizon and the pair in the car st back as Robin pressed on the gas, getting anxious to be near safety. It would be the forst time Robin had seen his team mates since Raven's accident and he wanted to see how she was feeling. As the car pulled up, Cyborg came out to greet them and, after the usual questions and pleasantries, showe dthem to the rest of the team. Dark concealed his missing hand under his long sleeve. Robin remaind scilent about the past day and the events that had taken place with Slade. Raven was sitting near a window when Robin came ot greet her. He clasped her shoulders, pulling her into a hug that she did not resist.

Dark stared from the corner of the room, surveying the others as they mombled about him in hushed tones. Aqualad was to loud and mentioned something about Dark being tto much like Raven for his own taste and then accidentaly insulting Dark with a crude comment. Having heard enough, Dark stood and left the room, looking for a quiet place to hide and lie down. He needed quiet for a moment. Unwittingly raven wandered into the room and saw Dark, his eyes closed, resting on a cot. She began to turn around when he asked her to stop. She went ridged with fear.

"I'm never going back am I?" Dark asked.

"I haven't been able-"

"Don't gimme that crap! Just give it to me straight so I can start learning to live in this life and forget my other one."

Raven inhaled and shuttered begining to cry, not something Dark had ever heard of her doing. He looked at her and pulled her near as she buried her head in his houlder, breaking down.

"I'm sorry. I dodn't mean it like that. I,... I had a life in another world and I just wanted to know if I would ever see it again."

She apologised, her voice muffled, as her sobs continued. Robin ran to the door looking for Raven when he saw the scene before him. He leaned against the door as he and Dark waited for her patiently.

The ordeal was over by the time dinner was started and Raven refused to make eye contact with Dark, try as he might. Robin would go to bed and stay up all night, paranoid that every little noise ws Slade. Dark was fully aware of Sladwe at every moment and would suffer the nbight through as well, although he passed out from exauhstion and lack of blood nearing one in the morning. A crash resounded in the hallway and Robin bolted out of bed following the sound. Slade was unconcious in the entryway, a bottle of beer in his right hand. Robin backed away and ran. 


	5. We know where to punch

Come morning Robin had come to terms with his renewed fear and had dragged Slade's body to the holding cell where he was tying and chaining and locking him down with abandon. Robin took no chances and made sure that Slade was relieved of his weapons, armor, gadget, and whatever else he was carrying.

The room was lit up like a Christmas tree and Robin squinted under the glare. Slade was still under and robin hoped he would wake up with a hang over. But his life was too much like a horror movie for his to have that kind of luck. Dark slid into the room silently, peering over Robin's shoulder. Robin sighed and Dark felt the stiff corners of his mouth. Beast boy yelled over the intercom, apparently it was training time. Dark looked around hurriedly as Robin began to leave.

"Wait, Robin! Am I supposed to watch Slade?"

"You would do as well as any of us if he woke up, not that he will. But you don't have to, this room is impenetrable and inescapable, plus he's already tied down enough."

Dark sighed nervously, "Yeah ok, I just don't want to be here when he wakes up."

"I can understand that," Robin said leaving.

After much indecision Dark figured it would be best to come to the training room. He was no fighter, certainly not at the magnitude of the heroes who would be there, but he was curious to test his mettle regardless.

The doors flew open with a hiss and Dark stepped in, standing behind Cyborg so no one would see him at the present moment. Cyborg cheered as Speedy missed Bumble Bee by a hair and she deep fried him with a shock from her wands.

It wasn't a competition so there was no decided winner but it would have been obvious. The titans proceeded to harass each other in the name of exercise and when Cyborg was up against Starfire, some others turned to see Dark leaning up against the wall. Starfire was gleeful to see that Dark had joined the living and asked if he would compete. He nearly refused for fear of pain but reexamined his situation and accepted. He had lost a hand, and gotten into a car crash that put these reality police shows to shame, he could handle the pain.

Once Starfire wrestled Cyborg to the ground, she asked if Dark would come fight with her. He had said yes, and he always kept promises. Starfire was just shorter than he but from what he had seen, much stronger. Before the match began, Dark asked Robin for his Bo staff, so that at least he had a small advantage. Robin didn't hesitate to lend it to him.

When the fight began Starfire flew up and hurled one starbolt towards him. He dodged it and she threw a few more. It might not have been very interesting for spectators, but Dark was deep in a pit of his own fear. He never let it show. Starfire flew lower and eventually landed seeing as she could not his him from the air. She kicked for his head and he ducked back wards swinging the staff elaborately.  
She blocked it and tore it from his hands, at which point he sent his foot straight for her chest. She grabbed it and twisted it sending him spinning. He kicked her in the head as his other foot came around, scoring the first hit. Thinking that he had hurt her, he stopped to ask but she wailed him in the stomach and he fell, defeated. In the event that she would punch him he had planned to throw up the staff and spin around her. The only thing her threw up was his last meal. The other matches were more interesting until Dark was faced with Raven. She looked at him, her eyes filled with respect and yet knowing that that respect was built on the rocky foundation that is fear.

When the match began, Raven moved in closer and they circled each other for a few minuets, looking each other in the eyes. Dark knew this was in the bag. She was helpless, but she was trying not to let him see that. Dark stopped circling and punched right for her stomach. She meant to put up a shield but nothing came and Dark grabbed her around the neck pulling her back off balance. Had he a knife she would have been at his mercy.

"You're dead," Dark whispered into her ear as if it were a real battle. The other titans looked at him in disbelief.

He left the room after helping her up. Enough for one day. Dark left the room, feeling depressed rather than invigorated. 


	6. Twist ending I forgive you

Dark was wandering past the detention cell. Life had been like his worst nightmare recently and he expected Slade to be waiting for him around every corner. Not that it would matter. He had already lost a hand, not much else could be worse. The only thing that might hurt more, he was sure Slade would do. Silver, Bumble Bee's gray house cat, walked by and purred as it rubbed up against leg. He smiled and bent down to scratch it's neck. As he lowered himself, he caught the angle at which he could see the ceiling of the detention cell through the narrow window. Dark looked at it quietly. The hallway seemed to become longer and darker. He was farther away from the titans then he would have like. It was in that moment that Dark saw Slade slam up against the window grinning. The door flew open and off its hinges.

"Holy shit!" Dark screamed as his persecutor stepped from the rubble and right in front of him.

The cat screeched and hissed before running. Slade peered down at Dark who scrambled to his feet.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Darkened Master. It appears you escaped me. I'd hate to hear that something happened to you. Why don't you come with me," Slade asked stepping forward.

It was that moment where Dark wanted to yell 'Trinity!' and dive backwards as bullets flew overhead. However, this was not a Hollywood blockbuster and Slade was a psychotic killer.

Down the hall Robin came flying around a corner followed by Starfire and Raven. The rest of the titans must have been running up behind Slade because Dark could hear them coming. Slade grabbed Dark by the shirt, hurling him into Robin and tackling Cyborg. Robin jumped up and Starfire helped Dark up. Raven kept her distance from Dark and sent a sheet of metal from the wall to wrap around Slade. Slade ducked and the metal hit Beast Boy who fell to the ground. Slade flipped back over to Starfire and Dark, taking initiative, and attempting to use powers he didn't have, kicked Slade in the back of the knee. Slade fell and Dark punched him in the neck. Slade coughed and grabbed Dark's arm twisting it and using it as leverage to pull himself up.

Slade was on one side of the hallway and the titans on another. Dark was in the front of the titans, lying on the ground. The air was quiet; everyone sat in silence, awaiting each other's next move.

Slade moved up to Dark and deflected a kick from Robin. He kicked Dark in the side breaking to ribs and falling to the Floor as Cyborg sought his revenge by leaping onto Slade. The mad man kicked Cyborg off and heaved for breath, exhausted.

Slade pulled a gun. It was over if Slade had a chance to use it. He did. The bullet flew for Dark's heart. Raven leaped forward putting up a shield. The bullet went straight through it and her. She bled and landed on Dark who had tacked the final hit from the bullet. Their hearts bled into each other. Dark awoke for his last moments of life. Raven coughed and looked him in the eyes from her compromising position. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, partially from regret, some from pain. Dark looked at her, his blood seeping out, little left.  
His voice rasped and then cut short; unable to speak he did only what he could do. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and spoke no more.  
(A/N those of you who have finished this I thank you. Now for the surprise, if you haven't already noticed, I am Darkened master, I call myself Dark. This story was a nightmare I had not so long ago. I felt every bit of pain Dark did and I was sore for three days. When I died at the end, I woke up and could go back to sleep. In the dream I was called by my real name, but I hid that here. Thanks for reading, r&r) 


End file.
